


you swallow my heart and flee

by foldingcranes



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, First Time, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, poppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 - Day 1: Drugs.] It’s been three weeks and six days since Jack pressed him against the bulk of a library bookcase and stole clumsy words from his lips, folded himself against Gabriel’s body and delivered himself to him without even being sure if he was wanted back.





	you swallow my heart and flee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joiedevivre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joiedevivre/gifts).



> The idea for this fic came from a tweet by @jacksgabe so this is for her <3.
> 
> Many thanks to Pips for beta reading me!

The sheets are scratchy, the AC is broken and sweat is pooling at his back and yet— Gabe’s hands on his hips ground him, anchor Jack towards him until he’s forgetting everything except the way he feels when they move against each other, all clothing already shed and bodies bare and wanting. Jack’s lying on his back, staring at Gabe’s beautiful face as he leans over his body, groins pressed close together, both of them sweating and panting and kissing until the air between them grows hot. It’s a rare weekend off and they don’t have to be back at base until tomorrow morning and Jack’s never been more thankful for seedy motels: a blessing when compared to making out in deserted shower stalls, stealing kisses under blankets in shared dorms or attempting to have sex inside a broom closet.

That one didn’t go quite right. Such a disaster, it took a lot of teasing to convince Gabe to try again took a lot of teasing and edging, Jack’s hand palming him through the fabric of his sweatpants after training. A blowjob as their dormmates slept. Dry humping in the locker room.

They’re hungry for each other in a way they’ve never known before and it shows in the way Jack’s heart flutters and jumps when the light from the sunset hits Gabe’s brown eyes. He holds his gaze as he grabs him by the back of his neck, pulling him into a slower kiss, tongues moving lazily against each other. It tastes like a promise.

Jack cradles Gabriel’s chin once they part for air, bodies sliding together like pieces of a puzzle, breath hitching when Gabriel brings his hand down and holds their cocks together, thumbing the tip of Jack’s erection. “I want to try again,” Jack presses against Gabe’s chin, lips soft over the roughness of his stubble. The room’s getting dark now and they didn’t bother to close the curtains. Streetlights paint everything in neon colors, sweat glistening on their skin.

Gabriel kisses his cheek. It’s soft and gentle and feels like a question. “What are you scheming?” he asks, tone warm. He sounds fond already.

It’s been three weeks and six days since Jack pressed him against the bulk of a library bookcase and stole clumsy words from his lips, folded himself against Gabriel’s body and delivered himself to him without even being sure if he was wanted back.

(It’s been ten weeks and six days since Jack laid eyes on Gabriel and found himself _wanting_ with his heart more than his body.)

Jack smiles, a little nervous. Anxiety colors his movements for the speckle of a moment as he grabs a tiny glass container from the bag at the feet of the bed. He shows it to Gabriel, who blinks at him in response, perplexed. “Poppers? Where the fuck did you get poppers?”

Jack shrugs. “Someone owed me a favor.”

“People always seem to owe you favors,” Gabe squints, suspicious. Jack pats his cheek lovingly.

“I may have cleaned one or two toilets for the greater good.”

“For anal sex, you mean,” Gabe snorts, fighting back laughter, still achingly hard and pressed against Jack. He watches as Jack brings the container close to his nose. Watches, enraptured, as Jack untaps it, closes one of his nostrils and uses the other one to inhale, sucking in a deep breath.

There's a rush of sensation almost immediately, an overwhelming hazy feeling taking over his body. Jack's left boneless, almost like a puppet with its strings cut, all the blood in his body rushing to his head as his ears thrum and a smile takes place on his face. Soon, he's laughing like a loon and Gabe's laughing with him too, they’re a couple of fools— cackling until one of them decides enough is enough and they’re kissing again, Jack’s body humming with heat and the need to be filled up, heart pumping blood furiously and cheeks flushed.

“Looks like you’re having the time of your life,” Gabriel says and there’s something— _something_ like awe in his voice, and Jack has to cover his own smiling face with a clumsy hand, almost slapping himself.

“Not yet,” Jack jokes, out of breath and overheated. There’s a building pressure in his pelvis and spine, a craving so intense it threatens to swallow him whole and a whimper escapes his parted lips when Gabriel pushes two lubed fingers into him easily and then pulls back, spreading the lube around Jack’s hole. Jack whines at the emptiness and Gabe shushes him as he pushes his fingers inside him again, deeper and surer, pressing in and stroking and reaching Jack where he’s the most sensitive, letting Jack fuck himself on the fingers as he rolls his hips at the same pace as Gabe’s thrusts.

Jack’s vaguely aware of the drops of sweat clinging to his eyelashes. Of Gabriel’s firm body on top of him. Of the glide of Gabe’s knuckles against his prostate and the way his own thighs tremble every time it happens. He feels Gabe’s lips press against his sweaty temple and smiles with his eyes closed. “You good?” Gabe asks and Jack tilts his head up to kiss his chin. He ends up kissing his nose instead.

“I’m good,” Jack sighs, voice low. Everything is still so hazy around him. “You’re good. You’re better than good.”

Gabe is holding him with an arm around his torso, fingering nice and slow. There’s no hurry, there’s no concept of time. There’s only the fog inside his head and the nice, sticky feeling of Gabriel’s skin against his own. “Again?”

“Again,” he breathes, and Gabe passes him the container. Jack inhales again, another wave of euphoria overtaking him as Gabe presses his mouth against his and swallows his laughter and moans. Their lips move lazily together until he’s mouthing at the corner of Gabriel’s mouth, whispering in a slurry voice, “I want you now.”

Gabe has three fingers inside of Jack’s ass now. Stretching him, pulling in and out until Jack feels like he’s going to drown from how good he feels. Like he’s going to melt.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he looks at Gabe through hooded eyes, spreading his legs a little further, letting Gabe reposition and get comfy between them. He looks like he belongs there and Jack’s cock hardens even more. Feels like he’s been hard forever. “C’mon, I’ve been— I’ve been waiting for you. I want you.”

Jack comes back from the high as Gabe starts to press in, pushing his cock inside, bigger and thicker and it slides right in easily, unlike the first time they tried to do this back at base inside a suspicious broom closet. Jack breathes deeply, makes his body relax, breathing through the feeling of being stretched.

Gabriel sinks into him completely and Jack closes his eyes and smiles like he's finally complete. He puts his legs around Gabe’s waist and holds onto him, Gabe fully seated inside him. They pause for a moment, looking at each other with dark eyes, panting. Their breathing syncing. Gabriel rests a hand on Jack’s chest, right over his heart, and Jack covers it with his own. It’s like finishing a good book— there’s no going back and no matter how many times you turn the pages back so you can start at the beginning, you already know what’s going to happen and how it’s going to end.

Jack knows how this story finishes.

(It ends with him falling in love, fast and hard, as permanent as the imprint of Gabriel’s fingers on his heart and the way he fits right in nestled between his ribs.)

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Gabe groans, and Jack’s fingers around Gabriel’s hand tighten, chest rising and falling quickly. He lets go of Jack’s hand and holds him by the hips, pressing him tentatively against him. Jack moans.

“I’m okay,” he reassures him when Gabe looks like he may pull out. Everything about him is soft, and Jack loves him for it even when he wants Gabriel to tear him apart until he’s raw. “I’m okay. Go on. Go on.”

Gabriel starts moving, little groans leaving his mouth as he thrusts into Jack, showing less and less restraint as he goes. Jack’s muscles are stretched taut around him, clinging to Gabriel as if he wanted to keep him inside forever.

“Touch yourself for me, Jackie.” Gabe leans over him. Nuzzles Jack’s cheek with his nose, pushing and thrusting and fucking into him until Jack’s lip fall apart. Jack does as he’s told, stroking his cock and then fucking his own fist as Gabe continues to fuck him. He’s painfully hard and leaking and so, so close—

“Come inside me,” they kiss— again, and Jack’s lost count of the times they’ve kissed like this, open mouthed and hot, as if every kiss could mean a way to find each other again. Gabriel’s breath hitches against his lips and he thrusts as hard as he can once, twice, one last time until he’s coming, his hand finding Jack’s until he’s helping him jerk off and making him come all over his abs.

Gabe lets go. Lets himself go. He settles on top of Jack’s chest and stays there, their bodies still joined together. Jack runs a hand over his scalp and kisses his ear softly, still shaking from his orgasm. Gabe’s uncharacteristically quiet and Jack knows he isn’t expected to fill the silence. He’s thankful for it but still wonders about things that should be said. _I’m in love with you_ , may be too soon _. I’m in love with the way we fit together_ , may sound too scary.

He makes a compromise.

“Thank you,” he runs his fingers over Gabe’s scalp. “That was a really good fuck.”

Gabe snorts against his neck, nose nestled right under Jack’s jaw. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Five stars. Would fuck again,” Jack jokes cheekily. He yelps when Gabe bites his neck.

“Hey,” he starts speaking again. “We did it.”

Gabriel raises his head to look at him. A wonderful smile slowly takes over his whole face, eyes bright with enthusiasm. “Yeah. We did.”

“I’m proud of us,” Jack laughs. Gabriel laces their fingers together and goes back to resting on top of Jack’s chest. “Wanna make a repeat performance?”

“Fuck yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [YELL AT ME](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes).


End file.
